Cars 2
thumb|300px|The Cars 2 Teaser Trailer Cars 2 '' (also known as ''Cars 2: World Grand Prix) will be Pixar Animation Studios' twelfth animated feature film and is the sequel to Cars. It will also be Pixar Animation Studios' 1st sequel that doesn't have to do with Toy Story, and the 3rd Pixar film to have a sequel. The film will be directed by Brad Lewis and co-directed by John Lasseter. Michael Giacchino will compose the scoreMichael Giacchino: Driven by stories. The film will be released on June 24, 2011. It was originally going to be released in the summer of 2012 but was moved forward a year. Red's voice actor, Joe Ranft, died in a car accident in 2005, Fillmore's voice actor, George Carlin, died of heart failure in 2008, and Doc Hudson's voice actor, Paul Newman, died of lung cancer in 2008. It is unknown who will perform Red & Fillmore and if Doc Hudson will return for the film. The movie is currently in production. As described in the Disney press release: Plot Lightning McQueen, his pit crew, and new crew chief, Mater, head around the world for the "Race of Champions," taking place in eight different countries: Japan, Germany, Austria, Poland, Hungary, Italy, a 24-hour race in France, and the United Kingdom. However, Mater, involved in a case of mistaken identity, saves the life of a British secret agent named Finn McMissile, and finds himself embroiled in his world of international espionage. Finn McMissile can be seen in Toy Story 3 on a poster in Andy's room as an easter egg. Voice cast Do not add voice actors unless officially announced. *Owen Wilson: Lightning McQueen *Larry the Cable Guy: Mater *John Ratzenberger : Mack Development Cars 2 was originally scheduled for a 2012 release, but Pixar moved the release up a year. John Lasseter conceived the sequel's story while traveling around the world promoting the first film. "I kept looking out thinking, 'What would Mater do in this situation, you know?' I could imagine him driving around on the wrong side of the road in the UK, going around in big, giant traveling circles in Paris, on the autobahn in Germany, dealing with the motor scooters in Italy, trying to figure out road signs in Japan," he said. In 2009, Disney registered several domain names in relation to the title World Grand Prix. Three voice actors of the original Cars have also passed away since the first film had been released. Joe Ranft (who voiced Red and Jerry the Peterbilt) died in a car accident in 2005 during production of the first film. No confirmation has been made who the new replacement for Red will be or if he will be written out of the sequel. George Carlin (who voiced Fillmore) died of heart failure in June 2008. However, Fillmore was voiced by Mark Silverman in Cars Race-O-Rama and archive recordings were used for his voice in the Cars Toons episode Unidentified Flying Mater. No confirmation has been made if Mark Silverman will be his new replacement or if Fillmore will be written out of the sequel. Paul Newman (who voiced Doc Hudson) died in September 2008 after losing an ongoing cancer battle. Lasseter was at first adamant that Newman would return, though he had announced his retirement from acting. After Newman's death he said they would "see how the story goes with Doc Hudson". However Doc Hudson was voiced by Corey Burton in Cars Race-O-Rama. No confirmation has been made if Corey Burton will be his new replacement or if Doc will be written out of the sequel. Marketing The first teaser trailer for Cars 2 will appear on the Blu-ray and DVD editions of Toy Story 3 when it is released on November 2, 2010. Attached Short Film Lee Unkrich, director of Toy Story 3, has stated that an untitled short film starring the Toy Story Characters will be attached to Cars 2. Gallery Cars2Artwork.jpg|Production Artwork Cars_2_Logo.jpg|An alternative logo Cars_2_Poster.jpg|Cars 2 Poster References Category:Cars 2 Category:Movies